Learing From The Past
by xx-star-x-girl-xx
Summary: The third and hopefully the last part of my Dance Dance fic. Unlike the second part this is NOT a one shot. Right now the pairing is SakuShika and soon to be a love triangle thingy between SasuSakuShika
1. Laundry

**Learning From The Past**

Chapter 1 Laundry

Haruno Sakura sat on her bed; the familiar voices of her parents bickering could be heard form downstairs. She was waiting for a break when they would both leave for work. Sakura was a lot older now and was a successful Jounin. She had finished her training with Tsunade-sama and was now a medic ninja.

She heard the door slam and she figured it was her parents. She no longer heard the bickering so she thought I was safe to go downstairs. She got downstairs to see a not on the kitchen table.

"_Sakura,_

_Your dad and I will both be working late. I would like you to wash the dishes when you get home and could you hang out the laundry on the line before you leave?_

_Thank-you_

_Mom xo ♥"_

Sakura sighed, "Mom-m! I've got plans. When will she start thinking of me?" She groaned before walking out on the small wrap around deck that led to her back yard.

The wicker basket waited for her as the sun's beams glittered in the little fishpond beside the sturdy fence. She finished hanging her black kimono that she had recently worn the other day to a friend of the family's funeral.

There was a creaking in the floorboards of her deck and then hands slipped around her waist. Sakura jumped slightly startled. She turned around in the person's arms to see who it was. She slapped the lazy face of her boyfriend Nara Shikamaru as he smiled at her. Sakura's heart beating fast she hugged him.

"You scared the shit out of me." She smiled, loving the way that she felt in his arms.

"Good for ya." He smiled at her slightly pale face. "Want some help?" He asked her reaching over her head to clip the kimono to the line.

She knew that this was not the Shikamaru that she knew and loved but lately he'd been acting a lot nicer and not so lazy. It was like he knew something that was going to happen to them that could possibly tear the two of them apart. Either way she liked that feeling, the feeling that she had moved up a step in his life and now she felt more important.

Before she could reply to his question Shikamaru had already hung the kimono on the line and then hugged her with his strong arms that wrapped around her small but curvy body.

"Thank-you." She said before they both walked out the front door and then she locked it.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n Tis moi! Sorry it's so short, I kind of finished it in math class and we're doing linear equations. Oui beaucoup du fun! Yeah, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon. D

-Beth


	2. A Really Big Surprise

**Disclaimer **Cause I forgot to do this in the first chapter…I do not own anything that has a part in the story telling of the original plot of Naruto…I do not own the characters though if given the chance I'd love to.

Chapter 2 A Really Big Surprise

The beeping of the busy hospital kept everyone busy including Sakura. It didn't look like she was going to be getting out of there anytime soon. Nurses with beds if injured ninja rushed through the corridors as the voices of rushed people collecting information on loved ones added to that. It was, one of those days. The long and confusing ones that never seemed to end.

"HARUNO!" A voice boomed in the crowed hall. The voice belonged to the Hokage and head medic ninja, Tsunade-sama.

Clipboard and pen in hand Sakura looked at the racing figure that came towards her.

"Emergency in room 236. I need you to take care of it. You're the only one I can trust with this." Tsunade seemed slightly out of breath trying to catch up with Sakura.

"On it Tsunade-sama." And with that Sakura rushed down the hall towards room 236. The beeping of the patient's oxygen levels echoed in the room. The figure of the patient lay there almost completely still aside from the movement of their breathing as birds sang from the other side of the open window.

The hair of the patient lay against the pillow, their face covered with the sheets. Sakura washed her hands as the patient's breathing kept a steady pace.

Sakura lifted the sheets to see the raven-haired boy's familiar face from her past. The breathing of an unconscious Uchiha Sasuke was slightly weak but still steady. At the sight of him her breathing nearly stopped just by one look.

She regained a normal breathing pattern and placed on of her clean hands on his rosy cheek. A tear slid down her pale cheek, it's been so long since she'd seen his face,

"He's not dead, just unconscious. He should wake up within the next three days." Tsunade said as she slid the sliding door open. "And I'd like you to stay for a couple nights to monitor his sleeping.

Slightly shocked and startled she nodded wiping the tears from her eyes, "Of course." She sat on the chair beside Sasuke's bed and stroked his forehead. He had hurt her in the past and now she had finally moved past that but this just might be the thing to bring those feelings rushing back. "What happened to him?"

"We don't really know," Tsunade replied. "We think it might be some kind of psycho work or Orochimaru."

Sakura twitched slightly at the name. She hated Orochimaru for what he did to Sasuke in the past and how much pain he had caused him. "Alright." Sakura sat there looking at Sasuke. "Could you call my parents and ask them if they can bring me some of my clothes over?"

"Of course." Tsunade said before she left the room. Behind her Sakura placed her hand on Sasuke's and just sat there while his breathing stayed at a normal pace.

"Why, did you have to be so stupid a leave the village? You just _had_ to get that power but didn't think of what the problems that could occur. You and your stupid pride." Sakura scolded Sasuke's unconscious body. The water works started again as she sat there feeling lonely, wishing Shikamaru could be there along with her.

Later that night her mom walked into the room to see Sakura sitting there with a book but constantly looking up at the machine that monitored Sasuke's breathing.

"Sakura darling, I brought you some things." Sakura looked up at her mom. "I've got a couple days worth of clothes, a couple if books and a new journal and paper so you have something to write with."

Sakura's lip quivered a bit as she looked up at her mom. "Mom, do you remember a long time ago when I had that really big crush on Sasuke along with every other girl in the village my age?" Sakura asked as her mom nodded her head. "Look at him now. He left the village and now he's here…unconscious and there's nothing I can do to help except monitor his breathing." Sakura felt so helpless.

Sakura's mom walked over to her and placed her hand on her arm. "Right now that's what he needs. Be there and ready." The wise words of her mother always helped her get over some of the hardest things. "If you want I can see if Shikamaru could come in?" Sakura's mom was very supportive of her relationship with Shikamaru and she knew that he would come see her anytime of day or night.

"Sure." Sakura said. She _was _feeling lonely and wanted someone besides a body to talk to.

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow. I'll come visit. I'm off to call Shikamaru-kun for you." Sakura's mom smiled and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

Sakura sat there while she awaited Shikamaru's arrival. Eventually Shikamaru arrived with something behind his back. He showed her what was in his hands and rested there was two red roses. "One of them is for the patient and the second is for _my_ beautiful rose."

Sakura smiled. "Thank-you" and then she kissed his cheek. "I'm sorry I had to cancel our plans. This is really important."

Shikamaru nodded. "I'd rather you keep your job then have a small dinner when we can reschedule. The patient's more important here." Shikamaru looked at her sadly.

"I'm glad you're here though…there's something I really need to show you. Something that you're going to be shocked about." Sakura walked around the bed as Shikamaru followed her. She lifted the sheets of the patient's face revealing Sasuke.

Shikamaru's reaction was a reaction that no one could describe. He was more then just shocked; he was confused. So many emotions to feel that just left him blank.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/n That's it for now. Maybe I'll write more later in the week…I'm too tired right now.

-Beth


	3. Icy Hands

Chapter 3 Icy Hands

The birds sang and the sunlight seeped into the hospital room where Sasuke lay. Shikamaru sat in the chair beside Sasuke's bed sleeping while Sakura remained awake reading a book that her mom had brought her. As the sun swept across Shikamaru's face he opened his eyes slowly, squinting at the bright rays. Sakura hardly noticed because she was so into her book. Shikamaru looked at her and smiled, the light of the sun hit the side of her cheek. "You know if you stay there you might just have half of your face tanned." Shikamaru said gathering Sakura's attention.

Sakura's eyes lifted from the book she was reading and they sparkled as the sun hit directly on her emerald eyes. She smiled watching as Shikamaru got up from the chair and sat beside her. She laughed lightly. "Thank you for the warning." She smiled at him.

"I think I'm going to go home to get some clean clothes and-" Shikamaru lifted up his arm and smelled his under arm "Take a shower. I smell." He stood up and walked towards the door.

Sakura watched him as he walked to the door. "Okay…so I guess I'll see you later." She smiled at he walked out the door. Sakura looked back down at her book and started to read again.

Twenty minutes later the beeping of Sasuke's oxygen monitor started to beep uncontrollably. Sakura stood up and dropped her book, it the floor with a loud thud. She rushed over to Sasuke's bedside and looked at him. It looked like he was struggling to breath. The mask that was rested over his face in the middle of the night so that if something happened to him he would get oxygen was removed. It was nowhere in sight.

_SHIT!_ Sakura thought. She almost didn't know what to do. She tipped Sasuke's chin and opened his mouth. She places her lips onto his breathing slowly into until the beeping stopped. When the beeping stopped Sakura had such a rush of fright that she nearly fell over. She placed her hand on Sasuke's forehead and looked at him with sad eyes. What had just happened was something that wasn't good. She looked under Sasuke's bed to see his oxygen mask lying there. She picked it up and placed it on the side of the bed.

Sakura walked over to the sink and got a clean cloth and wet it. She took it with her when she reached Sasuke's bed. She picked up the mask and cleaned it. She placed it on to Sasuke's mouth and took the cloth and wiped his slightly pale face. He looked so serene right now and she wished that he would come out of this coma. As she started to walk over to the sink and place the wet cloth on the side something had a hold of her skirt. She turned around to see Sasuke's hand hanging over the side of the bed resting on the skirt that had been hooked on part of the bed.

Sakura nearly had a heart attack thinking that it was Sasuke tugging on her skirt. She unhooked her skirt and turned around. A slightly chilling hand grabbed her arm. Sakura could feel the hairs on her neck raise she felt the icy fingers grip her arm.

The murmur of the familiar voice scared her. Though he sounded a lot older she knew very well who it was. She wriggled her arm free of the grasp and rushed over to the sink and placed the cloth on it then turned around placing her hands on the corners of the sink. She looked at the onyx eyes that were looking at her. They weren't widely open but she could still see the gleam in them.

She slowly walked over to him as he watched her. She moved towards the end of the bed just incase he did something and he couldn't grab her again. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura's voice shook with fear.

Still kind of groggy he managed to spit out a, "Hmm?"

She got closer to him still kind of frightened. "Is that really you?" She asked before reaching the chair beside his bed.

Sasuke struggled to sit up and Sakura lent him a hand helping him sit up right. "Of course it is baka." His eyes were open a little more wider now that the sun wasn't in his eyes. He looked at her with glistening eyes remained almost completely still.

Sakura looked back at him, her emerald eyes filling with tears as she said, "It's been so long." And then kissed his forehead.

As Sakura kissed Sasuke's forehead Shikamaru walked in with his wet hair tied up in a ponytail as it always was. "What the hell?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Voila, Chapter 3 is up. I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. Strangled Love

Sorry took so long. Lot of crap I have to deal with right now. Grounded for a while and the dreaded boy crap, but with out further ado Chapter 4!

Chapter 4 A Strangled Love 

Shikamaru's eyes looked at Sakura sort of paralyzed. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He didn't care much for Sasuke but was somewhat glad he was alright but now that he was back and conscious he was scared. Not of Sasuke's power but of whether or not he will still have Sakura's affection. They had a past and he was scared he was going to lose her to this past.

Sasuke looked at Sasuke and then Sakura turned to see the slightly green with envy Shika. Sasuke didn't know what was going on or anything about the relationship between Sakura and Shikamaru. "So how have you been Sakura-chan?" Sasuke laced his fingers around the top of her hand resting on the side of his bed.

Shikamaru stood there and balled his hand into a fist, as he was ready to hit the Uchiha upside his head for touching her.

Sakura stood torn between the two boys. Yeah she really liked Shikamaru but she was _in love _with Sasuke at one point. She moved her hand as a smirk crept across Shika's face. She got up and walked out of the room quietly. She was quiet shaken up and she needed to report this to Tsunade-sama.

Shikamaru walked hesitantly over to Sasuke's beside and looked at him with a cold glare. "Keep your hands off Sakura. She's you past and my future."

Sasuke looked at him coldly. "I don't think so. One of the reasons why I returned what to get what was once mine. I'm pretty sure she'll take me back. We were _in love_ at one point."

With that Shikamaru picked up his hands and placed them around Sasuke's neck. As he was about to put pressure Tsunade and Sakura walked in to the room. Sakura ran over between the two boys and she removed Shikamaru's hands and sort of pushed him away. Sakura wasn't too thrilled with the way that Shikamaru was acting and she looked at Sasuke's face kind of worried.

Shikamaru backed off and looked as if he didn't think what he and Sakura had would last. Finally Tsunade spoke. "Shikamaru, I think it would be best if you left. You put a patient in danger and that's never good."

Sasuke let a smirk slip across his face. For now he had won the match but he knew he had to do a lot more to completely win the heart of his love. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke with cold eyes with hate. Sasuke scooted him away with his eyes. There was no way he was going to let that lazy freak be the one in the picture.

Sakura watched as Shikamaru left the room really upset. She had to make it up to him, she just had to.

Tsunade pulled the curtain around Sasuke's bed and Sakura sat in the chair next to him. Tsunade stood at the end of the bed with her clipboard and they began to ask questions about Sasuke's health for the past little while.

After the interview Sasuke was feeling tired and so they let him rest and Sakura left the hospital and as she walked home she stopped into Shikamaru's house to see if he was all right. She walked up to his front porch and knocked. Shikamaru's mom opened the door to see a very worn down Sakura.

Sakura looked at her, her emerald eyes weakly looking into her eyes. "Is Shika home?" Sakura asked gently.

Shikamaru's mom looked at Sakura and then looked over her shoulder to see if Shikamaru had slipped in the back door unnoticed. "As far as I know he's out training or something. He was in a bad mood when he left with his things so he could just be out training."

Sakura felt the heat rise in her cheeks. Had she upset him? She didn't know but when things like this happen everything could go out of control. She thanked Shikamaru's mom with a bow and ran off into the woods looking for Shikamaru where he usually trained. He trained in the near woods to the hospital because he was too lazy to walk all that way if he ever severely injured himself.

Sakura walked into the entrance of the woods and soon found an angry Shikamaru kicking the shit out of a wooden practice stump. "SHIKAMARU!" Sakura yelled as she ran towards him and immediately grabbed a hold of him and hugged him close to her. She smelt the woods around them and the smell of his shampoo.

Shikamaru just stood there with Sakura's arms laced around him. There was nothing he could do or say at this moment, he was so out of breath.

Sakura whispered in his ear. "Shika, there's so much going on right now. I don't know what I'm going to do with Sasuke back but things are defiantly going to change." Sakura could feel Shikamaru's face kind of drop against he shoulder. "But for now, I'm happy here, with you, and I think that's the way it's going to stay.


	5. When Sparks Fly

Chapter 5 When A Spark Fly

Saskue lay quietly in his hospital bed, the sound of the repeating beeping from the machine that was keeping other patients alive. His eyes searching around the room, his nose picking up the scent of her shampoo that lingered faintly somewhere in the room. He wanted her, he wanted her bad and the only thing he could do right now is let himself heal. Once he was fully healed he'd sweep Sakura off her feet and show her love that she had never seen with that lazy ass Shikamaru. The sun was moving slowly up the sky, reaching the tops of the mountains, faces of the past Hokages, the ones Naruto used to paint on to get attention. What a loser. Saskue wonder what he was up to lately. It's been a while since he had last seen the kitsune.

The sound of the nurses rustling outside his door, the squeak of the door open and that familiar smell he smelt earlier breezing through the room. His chest tightened with the familiar smell as Sakura walked into the room. Her clipboard in hand she walked over to the machine that was recording the activities of his vitals from the night. Everything seemed to be in good condition. "Good morning Sasuke-kun, how was your night?" Sakura asked trying not to notice that his eyes followed her everywhere she went in the hospital room.

Sasuke thought for a moment, whether to use one of those lame pick-up lines or not, he wanted to show her that he was here for her, and only her. Thoughts of her were the only think that got him through that hardship that he had to deal with while under the power of Orochimaru. Now the thoughts of her were the only thing keeping his will to live. He thought a little longer before speaking up. "I didn't sleep too well, thinking of you all night." Sasuke said in a deep sexy voice.

Chills ran down Sakura's backbone. The words were chilling to the heart; after he left she burned with passion for him to say something that sexy to her before he left. She looked at him blankly, wishing he would just stop now. She loved Shikamaru, and there was nothing in this world that could change that...could there? She shook these thoughts before replying. "Sasuke, I'm with Shikamaru now, I've moved on now so you need to stop. You also need your rest to fully recover."

"Not if I can help it." Sasuke mumbled under his breath as he sat up in the bed, his onyx eyes watching every movement. She looked at him, slightly cross with him. She threw the washcloth on his bed, because she knew what he said.

"Don't you try anything. I'm over you. As in I'm not interested. Now I'm leaving so you can wash yourself." And with that she walked out of his hospital room in a huff. She didn't want to deal with him.

Sasuke sighed heavily as he moved the blankets that lay on him loosely. He took the washcloth and washed his face. He took it and washed the rest of his body. While he did he thought of what had gotten into Sakura. Things have changed. Yeah it had been a couple years, but you don't get over someone that fast, he surely didn't. Maybe she felt intimidated because of her past feelings and she really and truly wanted to be in love with Shikamaru. If that was the case he had to find a way to swoon her and make her be his once and for all.

Later in the afternoon Sakura came to see how Sasuke was doing and brought in fresh flowers and Shikamaru. She set ground rules for them, they were not to speak to each other rudely, they were not to get within 3 feet of each other and she had to be in the room at all times so they weren't alone. Also no jutsu's were to be used in the room at anytime.

Shikamaru sat at the far end of the room so he wouldn't be tempted to strangle the older and more powerful Uchiha. The chair he sat in was kind of hard, with leather like texture, uncomfortable. He sat and glared at the boy, with hatred and fury.

Sakura sat in the chair beside Sasuke's bed. She looked down at his dark eyes and checking his pulse. His eyes staring back, eating away at her, hungry for her heart. "Sasuke-kun it seems that things are getting back to normal. Your vitals seem fine, and your pulse is going at a normal rate. You're eating is improving too. I think you'll be able to go home at the latest tomorrow night. You might even get to leave this afternoon as soon as I get Tsunade-sama to check you out for sure." She smiled down at him, glad that he was getting better, but she felt his piercing eyes searching, trying to find something inside her.

Saskue looked down that the blankets that rest over his body and then nodded. He couldn't wait to get out of this place, leaving the constant beeping in the night, and finally be back in his own bed that he hadn't slept in for quiet sometime.

"Shika, could you go find Tsunade-sama for me. Someone needs to stay here and make sure that his condition doesn't change and the two of you aren't allowed to stay here alone." Sakura asked him, smiling. Shikamaru nodded his head as Sakura stood up. She walked over to her boyfriend and kissed him gently and he smiled back. He left the room leaving Sakura alone with Sasuke. Shikamaru didn't trust Sasuke with Sakura, but he trusted her. So he left his trust with her to control things.

Sakura sat back down at the chair beside Sasuke's bed, caressing his hand with her finger. "I'm glad you're getting better." She smiled down at him. He looked at her with a look in his eyes as he struggled to sit up. She stood up and took a hold of his shoulders and helping him to sit up. When he was comfortable, she left her hands on his shoulders and paused. There was something she could feel in the air, like chemistry. He looked into her emerald eyes and she looked back into his. She didn't know exactly what was going on but it felt so natural.

Just as Shikamaru and Tsunade-sama walked in the door Sakura dipped her head lower and Sasuke moved his head forward. Yes so natural, as they kissed gently. His hand lay on her cheek as the kiss went on. Shikamaru and Tsunade stood there in shock and then Shikamaru slammed the door shut and Sakura jumped up and blushed. She didn't really realize what was happening, or how it happened. Tears flowed up to her eyes and she look at the slightly angry Shikamaru.

She didn't feel like she was strong enough to hold the tears in any long and she opened the door and ran down the hall towards the woman's room. Shikamaru glared at Sasuke before leaving the room and followed the sound of weeping to the woman's room. He knocked on the door but the crying just sounded louder. As soon as Tsunade was finished examining Sasuke and said he was going to be able to leave later that afternoon she found Shikamaru sitting outside of the bathroom kind of upset.

"Shikamaru, you have a heart to mend. Go in and get her. Bring her out and she has the afternoon off. Go out and talk about stuff. You both need it." Tsunade smiled at the young nin before walking to her office to fill out the forms for Sasuke's dismissal papers.

Shikamaru walked into the ladies room and pulled out a tear filled Sakura and hugged her. He knew it couldn't have been her fault, that little snake boy did something. They walked out of the hospital together, his arm wrapped around her shoulder. They walked to the special place meant only for the two of them. It was their special place where they talked about everything and he thought that this was the place to take her.


	6. What Happens When He Tests Her?

Chapter 6 What happens when he tests her?

Shikamaru and Sakura sat on a tree stump, his arm wrapped around her waist and her head leaning on his strong shoulder. He cheeks still tear stained with tears and mascara and a stuffy nose. For the last half an hour they just sat there looking at the clouds and not saying anything, but now it was time, time to discuss whatever was going on. Shikamaru placed his hand on the small of her back and started to speak. "Sakura-chan, what's going on?" He asked in a gentile and quiet voice.

Sakura lifted her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, her emerald eyes seemed to clash with the pink of her puffy eyes. With a light sigh she responded. "I'm not quite sure what's going on. I don't know how anything between me and Sasuke earlier happened."

Shikamaru moved his hand from her back and placed it on her cheeks. He didn't believe that she was exactly willing to let Sasuke kiss her; it could have just shocked her just as it shocked him. He kissed her cheek softly and then held her gaze. "I understand, but I think it would be best of you got someone else to take care of Sasuke, just so this doesn't happen again." Shikamaru said very sure of himself.

She thought for a moment. She could tell that her Shika was surely jealous of Sasuke and wanted him out of her life. She hated the feeling that she had something to do with her boyfriend feeling jealous, no threatened but a much more stronger nin who could take her heart and whisk her away. She thought about that for a minute and what that would feel like, to be in Sasuke's arms again. A pang of guilt hit her like a steady train for she loved Shikamaru now…or did she. Suddenly she felt a little angry with Shikamaru for telling her whom she can and cannot work with.

She bundled her hand into a fist with anger. "Shikamaru, I'm a big girl and I can decide for myself who I will work with and who I won't. I love you to death but you cannot tell me who I can and cannot work with, just because you're insanely jealous and feel threatened that I might hook up with my ex." And with that Sakura stood up and walked away from him. She walked out of their special place and down the road and arrived at the hospital five minutes later. She walked into the bathroom and washed her face, removing the streaks of mascara from her cheeks.

She left the bathroom and walked to Tsunade's office. She knocked at the door gently and waited for a reply. There was a soft "C'mon in" from behind the door and she opened it. She found Tsunade with a group of books surrounding her on her desk. Tsunade looked up at her with a slight smile. "What are you doing here? I gave you the rest of the day off." Tsunade asked.

Sakura shrugged. "I just want to work. Keep my mind of things." Sakura turned her around and started for the door.

"Wait a minute. What happened?" Tsunade asked before Sakura could leave the room. "There's something going on. What's going on?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and turned around blushing lightly.

"Shika-mun and I got into a fight, and I'd just like to keep working to keep my mind off it." Sakura replied as she watched the features on Tsunade's face soften a bit.

Tsunade nodded and then smiled at her. "Okay. Well Sasuke has been dismissed from the hospital and needs his stuff delivered to his house. Would you mind doing that?" Tsunade asked.

Sakura shook her head and smiled back. She was happy that Sasuke was better, but she was a little nervous. Going to her ex's house after her boyfriend didn't want her to see him again. She felt dangerous. Like a criminal in the night, stealing from the local corner shop, not like someone who would intentionally kill someone unless needed. She turned and left the room leaving to go to the room where Sasuke's belongings were left. She walked into the room and surveyed the scene. She saw silk black boxers laying the floor almost under the bed, a bag with the red and white fan that represented Sasuke's family and that washcloth that she gave him earlier. She picked up the washcloth with the tips of her fingers and chucked it into the laundry basket that lay on the other side of the room.

She picked up the boxers off the floor and placed them on the bed, and then pulled his bag on top of the bed. As the bag clumped on the bed, a jingling sound rose in the room, like coins left in the bed. She softly picked up the sheets and found a familiar looking necklace. The one she gave to him on Valentines day when they were really young. She smiled down at it before picking it up and examining it. She let her fingers trace the outlining of it before placing it in a small pouch in Sasuke's bag. She unzipped the main pouch and placed the silky black boxers gently in the bag.

As she slung his bag over her shoulder she could feel the guilt hitting her again. _This is for the better right now._ She thought as she walked over to the laundry basket and picked it up. She walked out the door of the room and closed it behind her; the maids would fix up the bed for the next patient. She carried the basket to the laundry room and placed it on the floor. After that she left the hospital she walked down the long dirt road, taking necessary turns to get to Sasuke's apartment.

She arrived at his apartment and knocked at the door waiting for an answer. After the second knock he opened the door to see her standing in the hall of the apartment building. His face brightened up to see her and then he noticed she had his bag. "You brought my stuff?" He smiled watching her as she nodded her head. "Come on in. You can help me with stuff." Sasuke said in a seductive kind of way. She walked past him silently and looked around his apartment. It looked like it hadn't been lived in for a while. She could defiantly fix this place up a bit.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah um…now that you've read the sixth chapter I thought I should explain the name of the chapter because I don't know if anyone's going to get it. What happens when he tests her? Kind of means to me, what happens when he says she can't work with Sasuke. Kind of testing her I guess. Anyway enough of me being lame, I hope you enjoyed it so far, because I don't have a clue what else to write. Any suggestions are loved because I kind of just go and don't stop until I'm happy. I don't usually have any idea how it's going to start or end each chapter; I just start writing; so suggestions are love.


	7. Harder To Breathe

Chapter 7 Harder and harder to breathe

Sakura placed Sasuke's bag on one of his old dusty chairs, the dust lifting in the air with the air pushing it. She examined the room again, and began thinking about some redecorating ideas, but then a thought crossed her mind, he didn't ask her to help him. She turned to door and started towards it, she was only inches away before she felt a hand wrap around her wrist and started to pull her away from the door. She looked at the Uchiha whose eyes were electrifying. So carefree and willing. Finally spoke. "Why don't you stay here with me for a while. We need to catch up." His voice, sounding so...seductive and intimidating.

_Catching up? What kind of catching up. I guess we could talk and stuff, but I must promise myself nothing physical will happen. For my sake, and Shika's sake...and kind of Sasuke's sake, for the chance that Shika would know he would've forced himself on me and shoot him dead._ Sakura thinking, not necessarily in a panic but more of a little weak freak out. Then she eyed Sasuke suspiciously. "What _kind_ of catching up?" She caught herself flush as his eyes swept over her, in the sexy way that could make any girl fall apart.

"Well you know...talk a bit and other stuff." Sasuke said sitting on one of the cleaner chairs in the room. He patted the seat beside him, implying that she should sit next to him. She looked at him nervously.

She stiffly walked towards him fearing on the answer that could come from her next question, _What exactly do you mean by 'other stuff'_. She didn't want to ask so she left it at that. She sat down beside him uncomfortably and he could tell by the way she distanced herself away from him, something was wrong and bothering her.

He did the usual routine guys do to place their arm around a girl. He yawned, stretching his arms over his head and then placed his arm around Sakura' s back and pulled her closer to him, her still stiff as a board. "What's wrong? Still thinking about that lazy ass Shikamaru?" His smirk so familiar and piercing.

A look crossed her face as to say 'Oh no you did NOT just diss my boyfriend!' "Excuse me? Shikamaru and I are a couple, as in two. We may be fighting but that's because of you, and I think it would be best if I leave now." She stood up to try and leave again but was pulled down on the couch. This time she was on her back and Sasuke was kissing her passionatly. In pure shock as to what was happening she didn't kiss back. He placed a hand on her thigh and the other beside her ear, holding him up as he nibbled on her bottom lip lightly, looking for an opening. As she went to say something she forgot what he was trying to do, snake his sneaky little tounge into her mouth. He sucessfully pushed his tounge into her mouth, roaming the familiar area. She pushed him off her with great force, more then she intended to and dashed for the door. She glared at him before saying, "Sasuke. I have NO interest in you anymore. Kindly keep you snakey tounge and the rest of you AWAY from me." With that she opened the door and slammed it shut after leaving.

Sasuke sat there stunned placing his fingers on his lips remembering the feel of her soft lips. As he sat thought of how wonderful they were together, and how stupid he was to leave and let her slip away. He sighed heavily. Now those words she just said to him, stung his heart. He didn't know what to do or what to say. It hurt him, and it felt like it was going to get harder, harder to breathe and harder to win her back.

--------------------------------------------------

Sorry so short xx I've been busy but I'm really hoping to get things moving soon Anyway enjoy this.

Beth


	8. Decisions, Decisions

Chapter 8 Decisions, Decisions

Walking down the dirt road clearly pissed. Villagers moved out of the way as an angry Sakura marched through. _How upset would Shika be when he finds out that Sasuke kissed me? He'll be livid. _She thought shuddering at the how he might try and kill Sasuke. She hated when he was upset. He was usually the lazy type that thought almost everything was pointless except for of course, when it concerned her. Picking up her pace she continued down the road, but now in more of a speed walk as tears of anger stung her cheeks. _What's going to happen between the two of them? What if I don't tell Shika…_that train of thought she knew was wrong. _No, no I can't do that. I'm not the type to be untrue like that…hmm…I guess I could tell him that Sasuke forced himself on me…which he did._

Within five minutes she was at her house and opening her door. When she opened the lock she ran up to her room still in tears as her mom yelled up at her to see if she was all right. With a loud "Mhmm" she slammed her door and buried her face in her pillow. Eventually the weeping simmered down and she quickly dripped into a doze and then finally asleep.

Knocking at Sakura's locked bedroom door woke her from her slumber as she stood to her feet slowly before murmuring a soft "Yeah…"

"Sakura-chan…open the door." She heard the dreaded voice that she wanted to avoid for the rest of her life. Yes it was defiantly Shikamaru. What was he doing here? Looking at her clock it read 7:08. Was it really that late? She unlocked the door but didn't open it. She thought that she and Shikamaru were still in their fight. "Sakura-chan…" Impatiently he said.

Anger rushing back to her she somewhat yelled. "It's open!" and then laid back in her unmade bed and burying her face again. The door slid to the side with a loud squeak and he saw her lying on her bed hiding her face from him. She felt like she didn't want to face him after what had happened earlier with Sasuke. It was against her will of course but she couldn't help feeling that it was partly her fault.

He sat at the end of her bed with a thud as if he was still angry. "Sakura-chan…I'm sorry I got upset with you." His voice, sincere but the way he sat there was not. She didn't look up at him but just mumbled something from under her pillow. "Sakura…I can't understand a word you're saying, please take your head from out of the pillow."

Lifting her head softly, still not facing him. "Shika…" pain and guilt filled her as for what she was going to do. As long as Sasuke was back, she had to try and not cause a conflict between the two of them. "I think we should end it here. The relationship." She felt him rise from his position from the bed.

Stunned he tried to get her to look at him but she refused. "Are you leaving me for that damn Uchiha?" Anger lingered into his voice with each hated word. He hated that guy with every fiber of his being.

Still upset she replied silently. "No, of course not. I love you Shikamaru, you will ALWAYS come before him, but in the mean time while he's here I can't bare to be with you if it causes a conflict. I think it would be better if I stayed single for a while." Meaning every word she said she hoped that he would understand.

"Sakura-chan…I CAN'T bare to lose you. I…I need you." Hurt and despair hung in each word as he said it. He loved her with all of his heart and he didn't want to lose her because of some conflict that will be on going whether or not they're together. "You know, he's going to try and pursue you even more if you're single. He'll think he has one. Please don't end this now."

He had a point. "Hai, you have a point but I don't know if I could bare hurting him." She made it sound like she was more worried about Sasuke's feelings that Shikamaru's.

He was about to reach his breaking point with anger and hurt. "Hurting him? Sakura, you're hurting me now. Don't you care about that?" He walked towards her door. "Nice to see that I come first." With that he walked out the door and down the hall.

Sakura had two options, let things stay as they are or go after the guy she loved. She lay on the bed for a few moments thinking about these options before deciding what to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There's the 8th chapter. I thought it was intense to write. Please don't hate me. I'm still torn on whether she's going after him or not. If you have ANY suggestions on what she should do, don't hesitate on letting me know. I really appreciate it when you guys leave nice reviews and suggestions. Thanks for the reviews that I have received so far. It makes me smile


End file.
